detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 48: Muteki na Heart
Anterior Ending-----------------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Muteki na Heart es el cuadragésimo octavo ending de la serie que comienza desde el episodio 750 y acaba en el episodio 762. Sinopsis thumb|left|200px|Ran con el fondo violeta.El ending comienza con Ran Mouri en un fondo de color violeta, aparentemente desnuda. La imagen desaparece rápidamente y vuelve a aparecer Ran, vista desde otro ángulo. Esto se repite y aparece la conocida foto de Ran y Shinichi Kudo con el castillo de fondo, haciendo el gesto de paz con los dedos. La foto se va alejando y de pronto aparecen unas ondas desde las esquinas inferiores que convergen en la foto. thumb|left|160px|Ran con un cielo nublado de fondo. Luego de eso aparece de nuevo Ran de costado sonriendo, y de fondo un cielo de día con nubes. Parecería haber viento, ya que su cabello se mueve. La vista cambia a Ran de frente y se va moviendo hacia la derecha. Después en la pantalla aparecen tres cuadros de color morado, uno a la izquierda y dos a la derecha (uno arriba y otro abajo), quedando un pequeño triángulo al medio donde se siguen viendo los ojos de Ran. En el de la izquierda está la cara de Ran de frente, en el segundo del lado izquierdo y en el tercero del lado derecho. Con sus labios, Ran está diciendo "honto wa uso", que en japonés es "en verdad era mentira". Luego en el primer cuadro aparece "uso" en kanji, en el segundo en hiragana y en el tercero en katakana.200px|thumb|left|Ran diciendo "honto wa uso", que significa "realmente era mentira" en japonés. Aparecen en la arena de una playa unas huellas de pies. La vista se eleva y está Ran un poco más lejos, dejando sus huellas. Después de eso se transmiten las imágenes del episodio que se acaba de ver en un cuadro central, con el fondo morado también transmitiendo las imágenes del episodio.180px|thumb|right|Shinichi saludando con su mano. Sale una imagen de Conan Edogawa sonriendo, al instante otra y rápidamente aparece una de Shinichi sonriendo y saludando con su camisa verde a cuadros en un fondo celeste. Se ven los pies de una persona con botas corriendo en el césped, y cuando la vista sube se ve que esa persona es Ran. Luego aparecen las palabras "RESPECT YOURSELF" mientras suenan en la canción, que significa "respétate a ti mismo". thumb|right|180px|"Invincible Heart", el título del ending en inglés.Se ve a Ran acostada en el césped, la vista se va acercando de a poco y esta vez aparecen en la pantalla las palabras "INVINCIBLE HEART", que quieren decir "corazón invencible". Ahora Ran, vista de lado, está mirando hacia abajo con una leve sonrisa, de pronto cierra sus ojos. Los vuelve a abrir y levanta la cabeza. Mira hacia arriba y a la izquierda de su cara aparecen las palabras "revives my heart", que en inglés significan "revive mi corazón".thumb|left|180px|Ran sonriendo al final del ending. Ran ahora se encuentra sentada bajo un gran árbol, mirando hacia arriba. La vista se aleja cada vez más de ella y de repente aparece Ran sonriendo con un fondo de color rosado. La imagen se desvanece rápidamente, quedando la pantalla negra. De repente aparece otra vez Ran con el mismo fondo, pero ahora la imagen se aleja un poco más y se ve que tiene un vestido largo y claro bajo su chaqueta rosa. Nuevamente la imagen desaparece repentinamente, y cuando vuelve a aparecer sale la foto de Ran y Shinichi que se había visto al principio del video. Video thumb|378x378px|left Letra |-|Original = Itsushika jibun miushinatteta “Daijoubu” tte hontou wa uso Iiwake nante mou dou ni mo naranai Kokoro ga odoru you ja nakya ne Kokoro ni hitotsu zutsu hi wo tomoshite kita kedo Gomen tameiki tsuichatta Konomama ja kiesou Muteki na HEART sawagidashite Saa kokoro hodoite respect yourself Hontou no jibun de ireba Muchuu de yumemiteta watashi ni be back Atarashii sekai tobikonde mite GYAPPU marugoto kanousei ni naru Koukai no ato yori mae ni susumitaishi Kotoba yori kimochi ga hoshii Angai ashita no jibun jishin kawaru kamo Mitete abunakkashii kedo Mayoi wo furikitte Muteki na heart mezamesasete Mou maketerarenai revives my heart Namida wo nagashita ato ni wa Muteki na watashi to ashita ni cheers! -rap- Angai ashita no jibun jishin kawaru kamo Mitete abunakkashii kedo Mayoi wo furikitte Muteki na heart sawagidashite Saa kokoro hodoite respect yourself Hontou no jibun de ireba Muchuu de yumemiteta watashi ni INVINCIBLE HEART Mezamesasete Osoreru koto nai revives my heart Namida wo nagashita ato ni wa Muteki na watashi to ashita ni cheers! Cheers! Cheers! |-|Inglés = I comforted myself as I lost my identity but that was a lie I didn't make excuses I won't fake ignorance Or my heart shall dance Even while you lighted my heart slowly I'm sorry I had to breath away otherwise everything would vanish The invincible heart rumbles Now Unite your heart and respect yourself If you became your true self be back to the me lost in dreams Awaken your invincible heart Fearing nothing it revives my heart After we shed our tears cheers to tomorrow with an invincible me Cheers! Cheers! |-|Español = Me mantuve diciéndome a mí misma que iba a estar bien perdiendo a mi verdadero yo Pero eso era una mentira No voy a fingir ignorancia o poner excusas O mi corazón bailará Mientras el fuego que tú enciendes ilumina mi corazón Lo siento, tuve que dar un paso atrás o todo se desvanecería El corazón invencible retumba, ahora une tu corazón y respétate Si has alcanzado tu verdadero yo, volverás a mí perdido en los sueños Despierta a tu corazón invencible Ante el temor de nada que reviva mi corazón Después de haber derramado nuestras lágrimas, aplaudamos al mañana con un yo invencible ¡Aplausos! ¡Aplausos! Categoría:Endings